One Direction Infection
by Moonkissedxo
Summary: What happens when a normal eighteen-year-old happens to stumble upon Harry Styles at the park? Being ever so generous, he gives her tickets, backstage passes, and ever offered a DATE! This will be a hurricane of emotions as another 1D boy fancies her. R


**Oh hai there everyone(:**

**New story~! 1D=love. ^.~**

**Sorry if I don't get their personalities right, I'm sorry to say I do not know them so I can't tell (;**

**Read on! **

*Currently Third Person*

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Emma woke with a jolt, groaning as she flipped to face her pillow. "Five more minutes..." The eighteen-year-old moaned, smacking her hand along her end table where her alarm clock was until she slammed down the snooze button.

"Better." She said, a light smile gracing her features. However, it was short lived. Molly, her bernese mountain dog puppy, began to whine and pace, nudging her hand. Emma sighed and stood, throwing back the covers with a less than enthusiastic stretch.

Her puppy ran through her legs like every morning, begging for food. Em shook her food, grabbing her food bowl out of one of the mahogany cupboards and filling it half-way. Molly ate hungrily, tail wagging in delight. Emma chuckled at this, grabbing a towel and padding to the bathroom slowly.

The brunette was usually a morning person, but she had a long shift last night because a horse was giving birth. Oh, what she'd do to buy a horse. Like her apartment would allow it, as well as her budget. Living on her own hasn't amount to what she expected yet. After a quick shower, brushing her teeth, drying her hair, and putting on make-up; she dug through her drawers for a suitable outfit. She figured she'd go to the park for some downtime and exercise for Molly.

"Hey, Molly! Want to take a walk-" A commotion of nails clicking across the floor was her answer. The pup yipped and jumped around Emma's legs as she tried to grab the leash and her purse. "Jeez, wait a sec?" She giggled, slinging her purse over her right shoulder and clipping the leash onto Molly's pink and brown harness, for she didn't like collars. The pair exited the apartment, waving to the manager as they went. Molly trotted eagerly by the teen's side, eager for a stroll in the park. Walking down the sidewalk proved to be a challenge. Molly went after anything that moved, and more than once had to be steered away from old food on the ground and gum. Emma grimaced, her phone buzzing from a text from her best friend Julia. She ignored it, her pup holding her attention. As they rounded the corner, Emma sat under a willow tree, her favorite place as Molly ran as far as she could go on her expanding leash. She opened her bag and took out a sketchpad, which she also used for writing. As Molly sat still, she curved her drawing into her head-shape, ears puffing out the side. She clicked a button and her iPhone began to play soft music, beginning with "Drunk on You." She sang softly along, vivid brown-gold-grey eyes shifting quickly as she adding shading to her drawing. With the sun lightly kissing her frame, she looked like an angel. She was quite beautiful, but was too short for modeling in her opinion. She stood at a pathetic 5'2". Molly began to bark loudly, which caused her pencil to slide across the paper unevenly. She huffed, grabbing her pup in a hug and looking about.

"Um, hey. Mind if I join you?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to the voice, and she felt like she would faint. There in front of her stood a god of a boy, Harry Styles. Her mouth fell open as she widened her eyes. "You're Harry Styles."

"Mhm, and you are?"

She cleared her throat, running a hand through her hair. "Emma," She said, biting back a stutter.

"Emma… Gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl." He smiled radiantly and she mentally fan-girl squealed, biting her tongue. A soft blush crept onto her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly, standing up and brushing the grass of her shorts.

"I'm here for concerts later this month. I also need to get away for a bit."

"June twenty-third, right? That's my birthday, but it's booked." She smiled, wringing her hands. She wanted to touch his hair so bad.

"Yeah. Oh that sucks, but I happen to have some extra tickets, backstage passes and I'll throw in a date?" He waggled his eyebrows and winked, his gorgeous smile sliding easily onto his perfect face.

"Oh my god, you can't do that! Thank you, though." Emma insisted, yet Harry placed the tickets, passes, and another piece of paper in her pocket. She unfurled the paper, and it read big and clear, Harry's name and number.

He turned with a finger-phone to his ear, mouthing: 'Call me!'

She giggled, blushing like crazy. Molly looked up at her expectantly, and when she made sure Harry was gone, screamed into her purse. Molly narrowed her eyes, and Emma responded with, "Hey don't judge me! I've been holding that in for a while."

The eighteen-year-old pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She wasn't which made her scream into her purse yet again.

Best. Day. Ever.

**Weeee! (:**

**Hope you guys liked it, next chapter will be in first person, I just wanted to try something new. ^^ Next chapter the boys and Emma's friends will be introduced and I can't wait to write to read on! 3**


End file.
